


The Provinces of the Dominion of Canada

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-13
Updated: 2002-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser teaches Ray the names of the provinces.





	The Provinces of the Dominion of Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Provinces of the Dominion of Canada

## The Provinces of the Dominion of Canada

by Aouda Fogg

Disclaimer: Not mine. <sigh> Alliance's. <sigh> No infringement or violation intended.

Author's Notes: As always, thanks to C for the beta, et al.

Story Notes: I think this intro is about as long as the story <wg>. Another bit o' fluff!

* * *

"Come along now, Ray." 

"You-you're serious." 

"Completely." 

"Bastard." 

"My parents were married when I was born, Ray. And this isn't getting you anywhere." 

"All of them?" 

"Yes." 

"Please-" 

"You may begin any time, Ray." 

"Uh . . . oh, god, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Prince, uh, Prince Edward, whatsit, Prince Edward Island! That's it!" 

"Very good, Ray, people often forget our smallest province." 

"Ha! Oh, shit, Fraser! Ok, ok, ok, I can do this, ok, ok. Ontario! Quebec! Manitoba!" 

"You already said that one, Ray." 

"Fuck! I don't believe this!" 

"You know the rules. Start over." 

"Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba . . . Oh! New Brunswick, Ont-Ontario! Prince Edward Island, the, the Frenchie one - Quebec, Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, Saskatchewan!" 

"And the territories?" 

"Fraser!" 

"The territories?" 

"You're killing me!" 

"There are only three, Ray, surely you can muster the concentration for just three more names." 

"Muster! Only you would use the word muster at a time like this! I'll muster you, you freak!" 

"I'll look forward to it, Ray. But for now, I'm setting the rules, and the rules are you have to name the Territories of the Dominion of Canada." 

"Arrrggg! Ok, fuck - can't you?" 

"No." 

"Shit, shit, shit! Ummm, Northwest Territory, Yukon Territory, and, and, oh, god, that new one, starts-starts with an 'n.' Nuna-something! That's it! Nunavut!" 

"Very good, Ray." 

"Now, goddamn it! Move! Please! Stop teasing! Move, anything, please! Just fuck me!" 

"As you wish!" 

But the words ended with a groan, a groan Ray quickly echoed as Fraser finally began moving again, thrusting himself deeper inside Ray, nudging the spot deep inside that sent golden sparks zinging right to his brain. 

"Yes! God! Harder, Fraser, harder! C'mon. Pleasemoreharder!" 

Fraser's pants were as loud as Ray's, and each seemed to end with a small whimper - a quiet, needy sound that went straight to Ray's cock and made him push back harder against his lover, bracing himself more firmly with his hands and using his knees to stabilize them both. God, he loved this. The sound of them, the feel of them together. Each sweet stretch as his body worked to accommodate Fraser. The burn in his legs and arms and cock and eyes all melding together into one incandescent mass of pleasure. 

The mattress protested their energetic movements, but Ray could not have cared less, and he couldn't have stopped even if his mother had suddenly appeared at his side armed with her iron and a plate of pirogues. "So close, Ben, so close. Come in me, come, let me come! C'mon, yeah! Uugh, uugh, uugh! Ben!" His voice spun out in a wail that merged into a silent scream as he came in hot, jetting bursts that seemed almost synchronized with the throbbing pulses he felt wracking Fraser. 

They collapsed onto their sides, Fraser still deep inside Ray, the last, quiet contractions of Ray's body wringing a shaky moan out of Ben. 

"Jeezus, Ben!" Ray whispered hoarsely after a moment. "I can't believe you did that to me, Evil Mountie." 

"Mmmm." Ben pressed a kiss along the still damp nape of Ray's neck. "But as a mountie, isn't it my duty to educate you about my native land?" 

"Not when you're balls-deep inside me and you're not letting me come!" 

"Ah, but sometimes learning is all about the motivation." 

"Bastard." 

"I thought we settled that." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Strong arms cuddled Ray closer and he cuddled back, spooning in against Ben's chest. They slept. 

The next morning, Fraser awoke alone in their bed. Confused, he turned his head toward the empty pillow and found a note and a book of some kind - no, a manual. It was for the GTO. The note was only three lines. 

"Fraze - out airing Dief. Study up, buddy. There'll be a test later. R." 

* * *

End The Provinces of the Dominion of Canada by Aouda Fogg:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
